


And Watch You Walk Away

by pommedhappy



Series: Waste the Night [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A Lot of Friendship Feelings, Calum and Luke Find Out, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael and Ashton Finally Talk About Their Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut but Nothing Too Explicit, kind of, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is excited to spend his first night with his boyfriend in his and Luke's condo while their friends are partying. He just didn't expected for the night to be so short. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Luke sounds bemused but also slightly angry, while Calum’s smile disappears and his mouth hangs open.</p><p>Michael can feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment and his eyes becoming moist. He can’t take his friends looking at him like that, so he checks quickly if everything is hidden before standing up, and leaving the room as fast as possible. </p><p>  <b>Or : When their friends come home early,  they have a lot of explanations to do.</b></p><p>  <span class="u">Part 2 of I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye to Another Night, but you don't have to read it first to understand.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Watch You Walk Away

Michael stares at the clothes in his closet dubiously, a pout on his lips. He has no idea how to dress, and doesn’t know if he should keep it casual or try to impress his boyfriend. Boyfriend… The word makes his heart flutters every time he thinks about it. Even if officially they never talked about labels or anything to try and define what they are. The fact that they are only seeing each others in secret doesn’t help to know where they stand in their relationship either, but Michael kind of likes the way they have to sneak out when their friends are partying. Like tonight. Calum and Luke had decided to go to a club in town, which leads to Ashton coming over for the first time at Michael and Luke’s apartment. 

The blue haired boy finally chooses a black t-shirt and his old grey sweatpants, it’s comfy and easy to take off. He barely has the time to check his hair before there’s a knock on the door. Michael runs to open it, well, more like walks briskly but no one is there to mock him for it. He opens the door to see Ashton’s smiling face and his heart misses a beat. His boyfriend definitely dressed to impress, with his skinny blue jeans, his grey shirt and his black leather jacket he looks like a star, and a very hot one at that. 

“Hi, babe. You look good.” Michael doesn’t have the time to answer before strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips find his. Ashton kisses him softly, without hurrying, and Michael loves it. They haven’t been alone with each others since they arrived in Los Angeles and it has been way too long, but they have a whole night for them now, and Michael truly intends to enjoy it.

“Come in. We’re not really sneaky if we make out in the hallway.” Michael laughs. He grabs Ashton by his shirt and drags him inside, closing the door behind them. “The pizza should be here in half an hour.” He murmurs against the older boy’s lips. 

“Uh-huh, that’s not a lot of time, but I guess that will do.” Ashton’s voice is playful, and Michael loves that tone. At the start, he was always afraid that the older boy would call it off. Sure, Ashton was passionate when they were just getting off with each other as quickly as possible, and very into it. But every time they tried something new Michael watched his extrovert friend turn into Bambi, with big apprehensive hazel eyes. It was cute, but it was also making Michael anxious at all time. Things changed after their first real night, though. It was like suddenly Ashton was okay with whatever they did. Michael had been the first one at the receiving end, but Ashton had asked for it a few hours later, when they woke up naked and sweaty, pressed against each other. Since that day, the older boy didn’t seem to have trouble with affection or intimacy. 

Michael comes back to the present when soft lips find his jaw, nipping gently the tender skin under his ear. Strong arms wrap around his waist and Michael gasps a little in a silent moan. He may have a slight thing for Ashton’s muscles, or the fact that the other man can make him feel so safe and loved. Even when they never did say the words. Actually, they didn’t talk a lot about their relationship. They just admitted they were attracted to each other, sexually, while still being best friends. That’s also a reason why they didn’t bring the subject with their other friends. It’s difficult to explain you’re together, when you’re not really, or unofficially, together. 

The younger boy whines when a large hand grasps his ass and squeezes. “You’re pretty unfocused, tonight. Something on your mind?”

The blue haired boy smiles, and wraps his arms around Ashton’s shoulders. “You’re the only thing on my mind, right now.” The older man pouts but his eyes are so fond it’s hard to take him seriously. “Only right now? I’m slightly offended; you’re always on my mind.”

Michael’s cheeks turns a bit red, he knows it, so he kisses Ashton. He licks at the man’s lips until he opens his mouth, and then starts to rediscover it. By now he knows exactly what makes Ashton react and how, like the gentle smile that stretches his lips when Michael kisses him chastely, or the slight moans when their tongues roll against each other. He knows that licking the older man’s teeth makes him giggle, which is why he does it now. Ashton’s giggles are still one of his favorite sounds in the world; it has been ever since he met that very hot boy who can turn into cute in a second.

It never fails, and it doesn’t now either. Ashton lets out that beautiful sound, making Michael smile, before taking charge of the kiss. One of his large hands finds the younger boy’s neck, stroking the soft skin softly, while his lips catch the blue haired boy’s. 

Michael is so absorbed that he doesn’t realize he’s being backed up until his legs hits the couch. He gets a hold of Ashton, hugging him tightly in order to prevent the fall, and the older boy brings him even closer to his body. Large hands go down on Michael’s back, stroking his ass on their way, before grasping his thin thighs. The younger boy squeals when he’s being lifted up, but he wraps his legs around Ashton’s waist almost automatically. The older boy kneels on the couch, and that position brings a lot of images from their first night in Michael’s brain, but then he places the younger boy with his back against the cushions, trapping him between the couch and his hard chest. 

They’re still kissing, and that fact is only a proof of Ashton marvelous technique. Michael legs and arms are tightly wrapped around the other man and he feels like a baby koala, he probably looks like one, too. The thought makes him chuckles, and Ashton pulls away slightly. The sight is gorgeous; Ashton is gorgeous with the strand of curly hair falling in front of his dark hazel eyes, and his mouth agape, panting softly. 

“So distracted… We should probably watch telly for the last…,” He throws a look at his watch, “twenty minutes before supper.” 

“Nooo,” Michael whines, “I’ll be good, I promise.” He tightens his grasp on the older boy, trying to catch his lips. Ashton smiles and gives in, kissing him again. Michael sighs happily, tilting his head slightly, while his hands move lower on the older man’s body, slipping under his shirt. It’s a tight fit because Ashton loves clothes that hug his chest, and shoulders, and arms, and… Okay, maybe Michael loves it even more. The other man’s skin is warm under his palms, and very smooth. 

And maybe they should watch telly, because it’s becoming really hard for Michael to contain himself anymore, literally and figuratively. Ashton must think the same because he stops their kissing, and sits, Michael’s legs still wrapped around his waist. The faint bulge is already showing through his jeans, but Michael knows he’s not better, especially when his jogging and lack of underwear don’t hide a lot. 

Ashton is looking at him with hungry eyes, and when his hands start to roam Michael’s chest, the younger boy sits up straight. “Okay, let’s watch something, before you start undressing me and attacking me, you animal. Also I don’t want to dismiss the delivery man before he can give us our pizza; I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, and I always want you,” Ashton laughs but he takes off his leather jacket before sitting properly on the couch and pulling Michael to him, wrapping an arm around the younger boy. Michael settles his head between Ashton’s shoulder and neck, and his disheveled blue hair must tickle the older man’s chin but he doesn’t complain, even placing a gentle kiss on top of the colorful mop of hair. 

They are currently sitting on the bright couch, both pretending to watch the movie when they are too conscious of the other to really pay attention to it. But the movie is definitely forgotten when Ashton’s hand slips over the soft fabric covering Michael’s cock. The younger boy whines quietly, letting his head fall on Ashton’s shoulder, and opens his legs a bit more, throwing one of them over Ashton’s thighs. 

“ _Ash_ ,” he moans, “pizza…” Ashton’s lips find his neck, nipping softly and leaving faint marks on their way. “I know, baby, but I’ll make it quick, I promise. You’re too tantalizing for your own good…” His hand slips under the younger boy’s waistband, touching directly the swollen skin. 

“So beautiful. You’re always so beautiful like this. Does it feel good, baby?” The last question sounds rhetorical because the string of moans and Ashton’s name leaving the younger boy’s lips makes how much he likes it very clear. Instead of answering, Michael grabs Ashton gently but firmly by his neck, fingers tangling into the soft curls, and brings his mouth to his. He muffles his sounds against Ashton’s lips, their tongues finding each other. It’s kind of messy but Michael likes it even better that way. 

Ashton’s hand is still stroking him steadily, and his mouth is still devouring him. And it all feels so good that Michael knows the older man will succeed with his promise to make it quick. They’re so engrossed in each other that they don’t hear the footsteps in front of the door, or the key in the keyhole. 

“Hey, Michael!” Calum’s happy voice booms in the condo. 

They stop kissing immediately, but Ashton doesn’t have the time to withdraw his hand without it being obvious. 

“What the fuck?” Luke sounds bemused but also slightly angry, while Calum’s smile disappears and his mouth hangs open.

Michael can feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment and his eyes becoming moist. He can’t take his friends looking at him like that, so he checks quickly if everything is hidden before standing up, and leaving the room as fast as possible. After a few seconds he hears footsteps behind him, but doesn’t turn around, knowing all too well who it is. He enters his bedroom and sits on the bed, playing nervously with his fingers and keeping his head low. He only hears Calum sighs, before the boy sits next to him.

“It’s okay, Mikey. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me.” One of Calum’s hands grasps Michael’s, while his other cups the blue haired boy’s cheek. 

“I’m so sorry… I wanted to tell you, you know. But then when you say it, it’s real, and I… What if I screw it up, Cal? What if it doesn’t work out and Ashton ends up hating me?” His eyes are still a bit damp, but he refuses to let the tears roll down. 

“First of all, I doubt Ashton would ever hate you, whatever you did to him. And besides, you’re a nice person, Mike, why would you screw up? Remember what we say: don’t let your fear or your insecurities take away a good thing away from you.” Calum is still stroking his cheek lightly, and Michael is so grateful for his friend. “Do you love Ashton?”

“I… Yes, I do. He’s Ashton…” Michael shrugs, having trouble with expressing his thoughts, but Calum nods, waiting for him patiently. “It’s not like… When I see him, I still see one of my best friends, but I also see someone I could spend my life with, you know? Like, not literally because I want you in my life forever too, but I can imagine us being together, like a real couple. I want that, actually.”

“Did you tell him that?” The blue haired boy shakes his head. “No. He didn’t either. We don’t really talk, about all that.” He finishes lamely. 

“Maybe you should, discuss with him. See if he feels the same, you know?” Michael nods; he knows he does, especially now that their secret relationship is in the open. He looks at his best friend, so grateful for him right now. “You’re not mad?” 

“Of course, not. I was a bit shocked, for sure. But as long as you’re happy, I’m happy too.” Michael closes the distance between them, hugging Calum with all he has, in an implicit “I love you”. The younger boy hugs him back instantly. “You’re ready to come back?” Michael shakes his head, he doesn’t feel ready right now.

“Luke looked mad,” he murmurs after a while. “He’s not. A little disappointed you two didn’t tell him, probably. He will come around.”

“And you’re really not?” Calum laughs, pulling away from him but placing a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand in his. “I know it’s hard for you to open up, even to your friends. I don’t blame you for waiting a bit before telling us. Wait, you’re not together for years, right?” His voice is playful, and it makes Michael smile, reassured. “I promise. It’s been a few weeks since we’re more… serious. Three months since the first… you know.”

Calum stands up, still beaming at him, “Yeah, yeah, I love you both, but please spare me the details.” He pulls Michael up by the hand he’s holding, and the blue haired boy follows without resistance.

***

Ashton watches Michael leave the room with heartache; he wants nothing more that to follow after him, but he knows he should stay and try to explain. He’s still relived when he sees Calum going after his baby. But that also let him alone with Luke who is glaring at him, and Ashton doesn’t know what to do. He sits straighter on the couch and waits for his friend to speak first.

“Since when do you…?” Luke looks baffled, and Ashton can’t really blame him. He answers with a voice as soft as possible. “It’ll be three months since we started seeing each other in _that_ way. It was only to relax at first, you know. And then there was kissing and touching more intimately, and…”

“What is going on, Ashton?” Luke cuts him short, raising a hand to stop his blabbering while his other arm is wrapped tightly around himself. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him, and I think he loves me too. It’s hard to tell with Mikey, you know how he keeps all his feelings bottled up, hiding them behind jokes and crude words. But there’s that fondness sometimes, when he looks at me, and… That wasn’t your question, was it?” 

Luke’s face is unreadable. “Not really. I just… Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you two are happy, but it’s such a surprise and… Why didn’t you say something, Ashton? I thought we were best friends, that we didn’t need secrets between us because we know that the other will always be there, no matter what. And… Three months, Ash, you kept it from me for three months.”

“I’m really sorry, Lukey.” Ashton doesn’t know what to say anymore. He knows he screwed up, but he doesn’t know how to make things better. So he starts to talk, because apparently babbling is the best he can think of when he wants to erase the sad glint in Luke’s eyes.

“I wanted to tell you, guys, but it’s hard to explain something when you have no idea what it’s happening yourself. We were drunk in a club, dancing like fools, and, I don’t know, all the grinding must have been too much because then we were in a stall and… It wasn’t planned, or anything, but after that it was hard not to do it again. I’ve never even been attracted to men before, and suddenly he was all I wanted. And we didn’t talk about it either; I never knew what Michael was thinking, it was a bit scary to be honest.” Ashton takes a break to breathe, but Luke is still staring at him so he keeps going. “Then last month, he came to my room. It was the first night we had in a hotel room since the start of our… I can’t think about a name right now, but you see what I’m talking about… Everything changed then, because after that night we were on the same wavelength; we knew that the other wanted the same thing. It was liberating somehow and…”

“Okay, I get it. Please, stop talking.” Luke doesn’t look angry now, even having a faint smile on his lips. He takes a few steps towards Ashton, then stops and looks at his couch dubiously, frowning a bit. “Please, tell me you never lose your clothes on my couch.”

Ashton shakes his head quickly. “We didn’t, promise.” The younger boy chuckles happily and sits next to him, “Don’t look so afraid, Ash. It just hurt me a little, but I’m sorry for snapping at you like that. It must have been difficult for the two of you.” The older man smiles at his friend, but they’re interrupted by the bell of the intercom.

“It’s probably the pizza.” Ashton explains while standing up. “Oh, no, don’t think I forgot your hand was on Michael’s dick. Go wash it; I’ll take care of the delivery man.” The older boy feels his cheeks burns a little but takes the direction of the kitchen. 

“It’s my pizzaaaaaa,” Michael singsongs loudly, “No way, Hemmings, you’re not touching it. You weren’t supposed to be here.” Ashton hears Luke answers something that sounds like “…it’s your punishment…”, and then his boyfriend’s voice, more sheepish. “Sorry Lukey, love you.” He can’t see it, but he guesses there’s a hug happening because Calum coos slightly. 

Then the door is opening and closing, and Michael keeps chanting “pizza, pizza, pizza”, making Ashton laughs quietly because his boy is really too cute sometimes. “I’m getting the pizza wheel.” Ashton is drying his hands on the towel when the blue haired boy makes his way to the kitchen. 

They look at each other for a second, before Michael smiles and comes closer, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders. “Are you okay, baby?” The younger boy nods, “Yeah, I’m sorry for running away.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, for anything. We’re fine.” Michael must understand he means it for both of them but also for the four of them, because he beams at him. “Yes, we are.” Soft lips find his softly, and Ashton kisses back as chastely. 

“I doubt you’ll find the pizza wheel in Ashton’s mouth, but who knows…” Calum’s voice is teasing, and Ashton sends him a smile over Michael’s shoulder. The younger boy is leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest, and then Luke appears in the doorway, too. 

“I can’t deny it, they look cute.” Calum agrees easily, “They definitely do.” 

“But I’m hungry. Michael, let go of your boyfriend and grabs the damn thing. I want to eat while it’s still hot.” The blue haired boy chuckles and places a last kiss on Ashton’s nose before pulling away and retrieving the pizza cutter. 

They all end up squeezed together on the couch, eating pizza and laughing at silly things. Michael’s thigh is rubbing against Ashton’s every time he moves, and the older man feels really happy with his life. Michael is into this as much as he is, their friends don’t hate them, and now he can show affection for his boyfriend without any fear to reveal their secret. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you coming home?” Michael asks when the box is empty and they’re all slouched on Luke’s beloved couch. “Calum was missing you, he kept asking how you were, and whining about how it had been a week since he last saw you.”

The brown haired boy shrugs, not embarrassed in the slightest. “I’m so used to see you every minute of every day, it’s weird not to. I just didn’t know you had Ashton to take care of you.”

“Aw Cal, I missed you too,” He then turns to Ashton and smiles at him, “Yes, he definitely does.” The older man smiles back gently, before looking at Luke. “Wait, does that mean that you didn’t miss me, Lukey?!”

“Not at all,” the youngest boy laughs, then settles his head on Ashton’s shoulder, “But I’m still stealing you away sometimes for some Lashton time. Sorry Michael.” The blue haired boy pouts exaggeratedly before cracking up. “It’s fine, I’ll spend more time with my best friend who actually misses me a lot.”

The rest of the night is uneventful; they just use that time to reconnect with each other. Later when they go to sleep, Calum and Luke share the youngest boy’s room while Ashton settles on Michael’s bed. 

They’re currently on their side, looking at each other and clad in their underwear, stroking each other’s skin softly. Michael is sometimes placing kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose or jaw, making Ashton smile. 

“I love you, Michael. Like I’m really in love with you.” It’s probably not the best way to declare his love for the younger boy, but well… Michael beams at him and kisses him deeply, pushing him until his back is flat against the mattress and straddling his waist. “I’m in love with you, too.” He pants against the older man’s lips. 

Their smiles and kisses don’t disappear through the night, even when their quiet moans make it hard to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my little stories, it really means a lot to me. I hope you liked this one, and that you're not disappointed by this part 2 if you have read part 1. Anyway, comments and kudos are always cherished, and I love to discuss my fanfic with you.  
> Also, you can find me on tumblr (lucamashton)
> 
> See you soon xxx


End file.
